


drabble

by lookafterharry



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Its shit, M/M, Prompt Fill, i guess, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookafterharry/pseuds/lookafterharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.<br/>(Bonus: try to write it before the song ends.)</p><p> </p><p>I got ;; wake me up by ed sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and sad so i decided to do this??

A soft smile tugs on louis lips as the smell of caramel tea stirs him from his sleep. He still feels the warmth from harrys side of the bed. He slowly blinks his eyes open, adjusting to the bright light and sees harry standing near the door frame, holding a tray in his hands. Louis can't help but smile even wider, eyes crinkling as that familiar overwhelming fondness washes over him. "Goodmorning, haz" he says voice still hoarse from sleep. "Morning lou" harry replies with the most adorable smile that louis loves so much, dimples and all. He walks over to the bed and sits next to louis handing him his tea. "Thanks, love" Louis says before taking a sip, smile still lingering on his lips. He loves how that pet name makes harrys cheeks turn crimson red no matter how many times he had called him that. And he doesn't quite understand how he still thinks harry makes the best tea, even after all these years. But then again he also doesn't understand how he still gets that same feeling he got when he first saw harry in the x factor loo, still feels butterflies fluttering in his tummy whenever he's with him. So he thinks maybe, maybe it's because this is harry. It's always been harry and will always be harry. 

"You always know how to wake me up in the best way, darling."


End file.
